Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female seed parent, an unnamed seedling, and the male pollen parent, an unnamed seedling. Both parent plants are non-patented. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1997 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed female seed parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the unnamed seed parent has an open flower diameter of 120-140 mm; the same of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 is 80-100 mm.
2. While the petal count of the female parent is very double, the same of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 is double.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed male pollen parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the unnamed pollen parent has a flower diameter of approximately 60 mm; the same of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 is 80-100 mm.
2. While the unnamed pollen parent has a flower bud length of 45 mm; the same of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 is 30 mm.
3. While the unnamed pollen parent has a pointed ovoid bud form; the same of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 is a globular bud form.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant mauve flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Exceptional rose scent;
4. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization in January of 1998 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1998 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1998. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the phenotypical characteristics of xe2x80x98POULpm004xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.